Maximum Ride Three: Saving the WorldOr not
by Beautiful-Glory
Summary: This story is probably the last of the Maximum Ride series in the way of how five kids wanted it to end. But like everyone else, we don't want it to end. Am I right?


This story is not only made by me F.Y.I

It is by Silver(me), Jeperd, Dreams, Fazzems, Nudge

Iggy:FallingIntoMyDreams, Nudge:iluvnudge, Gazzy: Silvertongue1, Angel: xxFazzemsxx, Max: silvertongue1, Fang:jeperd

Chapter One (Maximum Ride)

We were on our way to Louisiana. My dinky little voice in my head said that we needed to go to Baton Rouge, Louisiana. I wouldn't know why.  
" Max?" Nudge said. I know what she is going to say. " I'm hungry." I knew it.  
" Ok. Lets go down into the forest down there and find a little town somewhere." I replied. Max you need to keep your mind on the task. Don't get side tracked. Shut it voice! I yelled in my head. Keep your eyes on the prize. Well voice, my flock is hungry so I am going to take them down to get some food weather you like it or not. You already got your way on all of us going to Louisiana. So shut it!  
We landed and Fang pointed in a direction motioning ' this way to a town'. So we all followed him. Iggy wasn't acting like himself. He was a bit silent.  
" He's just got things on his mind Max. He'll be ok." Angel whispered to me. She had read my mind again. I was going to have to have a chat with her about that later. I shot a glance over at Angel just in case she was listening in on my thoughts just then.

Chapter Two (Maximum Ride)

We stopped in Mc Donalds. We ordered our food and left. Surprisingly no Erasers had shone up.  
" Max? Why hadn't any Erasers shone up?" Gazzy asked.  
" I dunno. Maybe they are..." I paused and turned around. A big truck pulled up behind us.  
" Miss us?" Ari said and hopped out of the car. Then the other Max popped out too.  
"Fang. You get Ari. I got Max." I whispered to Fang. He sent a look that said 'ok what ever you say'. The other Max came to me instantly. I tried to punched her in the face. She grabbed my hand an twisted it. I kneed her in the gut. She let go of my arm. Then she ran to the truck and was banging her head up against it. Every one was watching her intently. Finally she was knocked out. I glanced over at Angel.  
She said evily, " Ari I would suggest that you would take your friends and get out of here. Or else." She was really starting to scare me.

" Max?" Gazzy said on uor way back to the woods.  
" Yes?"  
" Can we..like.. Stay in a hotel?"  
" Umm..." I glanced over to Fang. He shrugged meaning ' your call'. I shot him a look. " Sure. Why not?" I said finally. " Lets turn around and go find a hotel."

Chapter 3 ( Angel)

I smiled a giant smile at Max as she said we could sleep at a hotel!  
I jumped up and down really excitedly on the spot, "Yay! Where are we gonna stay?"  
Max looked around, obvoiusly thinking about where to stay, I was thinking about reading her thoughts, I mean, Max's thoughts were practically jumping out of her head, waiting to be read. But I decided against it, Max was already angry that I had read her mind before. I hate it when Max is mad at me, but she luckily can't hold a grudge very long with me.  
I smiled sweetly and looked around as a sign caught my eye.  
"How about there??" I asked, pointing to a hotel that read, 'Holiday Inn'.  
Max looked at fang quiestionably and I saw Fang either twitch or just nod his head slightly (very slighty). You really couldn't tell the difference.  
I saw Fang shoot Max a look I couldn't understand and she shot one back. It was like a looking conversation! Though I'm sure that doesn't make sense...  
Max nodded and I skipped through the front doors of the hotel called 'Holiday Inn'!  
This was gonna be great!

Chapter 4 (Fang)

I glanced at Max and saw she was already heading inside, following Angel.  
They walked over to the desk and "bought" the three rooms that the hotel had left.  
They were on the third floor. When we got to the top Iggy snatched two of the cards and handed one to Gazzy and the other to Angel and Nudge.  
God, no.  
This meant I had to share a room with Max... all night.  
Max looked at me and smiled. She looks so beautiful when she does that. I shook my head to get rid of the thought. I heard her say, " Guess we're sharing a room." For some reason she blushed after saying that.  
I looked at her and smiled for less that a second and quietly said, "Yeah, guess we well."  
I walked in and stopped dead. I turned and stared at Max.  
She had a confused look on her face. "What? Nothing's wrong with our room."  
"Look harder." She just wasn't getting it.  
"There's a bed, chair, table, a T.V., bathroom...OMG, there's only one bed and no couch!"  
"Yeah...okay we'll figure this out later. You take a shower or somthing and I'll take Ig and get food."  
I saw her nod. Then I left to go to Ig's room.

Chapter 5 (Angel)

I boredly played crazy eights with Nudge, we had played 5 games so far, and she wondered why I kept winning? coughmind readingcough  
Finally, Nudge got it and recognition flashed upon her face before she glared up at me.  
"Angel, stop reading my mind to win!" Nudge demanded/whined.  
"B-b-but, it's not my fault..." I frowned, throwing on a puppy dog face, "You're thoughts are so loud... maybe if you think quieter..." I rambled off.  
Nudge sighed, "Just don't do it again, okay? And no mind control; whenever I try to play a card that it is bad to you, I always end up either picking a card from the pile or playing a different card UNWILLINGY!!"  
I nodded my head solumnly, then smiled, "Let's play!"  
I suddenly heard thoughts coming from the room nextdoor; Max.  
OH MY GOD, I HAVE TO SHARE A ROOM WITH FANG! And share a bed... oh god, what am I gonna do?! I heard her thoughts.  
Ooh boy, can you talk about ackward?!? I grinned to myself, I knew she liked it secretly that they had to share a bed, but she'd never admit it, not even to herself.  
I looked down at the game and put down an 8 of clubs, "Okay, change it to Diamonds!"

Chapter 6 (Maximum)

I walked out of the door and walked next door. I listened before I knocked. "Hello?" Iggy said from behind his door.

" It's Max," I said. I heard him walk over to the door.

"Yeah?" He said when he opened it.

"Would you like to help me with the food?"

"Sure." He said and walked out the door.

We walked down the hall before Iggy asked, "So...?"

I gave him a weird look but of course that dosen't work on a blind guy. "So what?"

"Nothing," He said. I could tell something was bothering him.

"Tell me."

"Its nothing important," Was all I could get out of him.

We walked out of the hotel and into the parking lot. Luckally for us there was two fast food places near by and a grocery store. I decided to go into the grocery store so we would have breakfast in the morning. But thats when things went a little haywire. It stared when we were in the frozen isle. I was pulling out my seventh frozen waffle package when Iggy went on alert. "What is it?" I whispered to him.

He didn't answer until the last second. "Erasers,"He whispered and turned around and ran. I left the cart and ran after him. Then I heard our cart get smashed aside and a growl. It was saying," You the next little birdie we need."

I kept on running pushing people down. Then I heard a bunch of people scream as the Erasers passed by them. Iggy and I crashed through the doors of the grocery store setting off the fire alarm. I looked into the parking lot. There was a bunch of people, very tall, and they were crouded in one big circle. I didn't like the look of that. "Iggy over here. Then U and A." I jogged to the group. "What's going on?" I approched them slowly.

Three of them turned around. It was models that were in their mid-twenties. At least they looked like it. _Crap, _I thought.

**Maximum, looks aren't everything. **

_Do you really think this is the right time?_

But, of course, the Voice didn't answer.

I saw Iggy take a step forward. "Iggy!" I said in a hushed whisper. "What ever are you doing?"

"_Angel."_ Was his answer. More of the models moved out of the way to show Ari holding Angel captive. I turned and ran, hitting Iggy. I heard him follow behind me. I leaped up into the air, searching for the rest of the flock. They were no where in sight. That got me worried.

"What's wrong? Why are we leaving Angel behind?" Iggy asked.

I whiped the tears that was starting to form in my eyes. Jeeze I am starting to cry alot. "I don't see the rest of them. The Flock, I mean. And the reason we're leaving Angel...behind is that there are too many Erasers there to fight by ourselves." I hated seeing Angel with the Erasers again. But I had little choices.

**Maximum, you have more choices. Think of Angel.**

The Voice told me something useful for once. I had one major idea.

**_Angel! _**I called out with my mind, hoping she would read my thoughts. **_Mind Control!!_**

I had hoped it would work.

Chapter 7 (Angel)

Tears formed in my eyes as Max and Ig flew away.  
I heard Max shout something in her thoughts at me, but I could barely understand it. It sounded something along the lines of, 'Angle! Min Soul!'  
It took me a second to figure it out, oh! Mind control!  
I shook my head, my face streaked with tears, I called after Max, "I can't!"  
The stupid dogcrate had something in it so I couldn't mind control, but I still could read minds luckily.  
Soon, Max and Ig were dots in the sky. They. left. me. here. to. die.  
I tried to say something to her in her mind, help me, Max!  
But she either failed to hear me, or ignored me.  
Ari leaned down, his ugly dog face as dumb as ever.  
"Looks like Maxxy here left you to the school... don't cry, Ange; the whitecoats will get them soon, so they can join you... in freak heaven!" Ari scoffed, the Eraser's around him laughed, their shoulders shook with laughter, somehow finding it funny. It wasn't funny.  
It was sick.  
"Get out of my face, dog breath!" I retorted meanly, my brow furrowed with anger.  
I saw a Eraser walk up to me and kick my crate, the rest follwed and I squeaked as Air kicked mine really hard, shoving me against the back of the crate.  
He picked up the handle and jumped into the air, in the direction of the school.  
How did I know we were going to the school, might you ask? One, we were born with a sense of direction. Two, Ari kept saying in a sing-song voice in his head, Back to the school, we go, back to the school we go, to dissect their brains and torture their souls, oh school's back in, and it's never going out again  
Not a catchy song, if you ask me...

Chapter 8 (Angel)

I was crying silent tears, as I was thrust into a room, still in the crate.  
Sadness blazed in my eyes, I was back at the school, my worst nightmare. This was the second time I'd been kidnapped by the school, the Erasers, the whitecoats...  
I looked out of the front of the crate and extended my wings a bit so they weren't so cramped, until they touched the edge of the crate.  
I crawled to the front of the cage and hopelessly tried to push the door open.  
I used all my strength, closing my eyes tight, until it gave and I fell onto the floor!  
I did it!  
Oh, wait... I did it...?  
How!?  
My answer was when I opened my eyes I was met with a kick to the head.  
I fell to the floor, back first. I was 6 for god's sake, and they were toturing me, the Eraser's stomped down on my stomach, winding me.  
He stepped off, but I still couldn't breathe. It took me an extra 5 seconds until I was gasping in breaths again.  
I was too tired to mind control, but I still tried, but not with enough force.  
Take me outside and let me go fly away I forced into it's mind.  
It almost worked, I hadn't had enough force for it to let me escape, it just followed the order of letting me go.  
I dropped to the floor and landed on my hands and knees.  
I saw the Eraser take control of his mind again and snarl at me.  
Drop unconsious! Die! Oh, god, just do something bad to yourself! And don't get up! I forced into it's mind.  
It fell it the floor and didn't get up.  
I smirked and ran for the door. You need a code to get in and out.  
I looked back at the Eraser on the floor and read it's mind 3e47hj086  
OOohhhh-k... I looked at the key pad and pushed the buttons of the numbers and letters and it opened.  
I sprinted out and ran down the halls, until I hit something and fell back. Oh crud. Jeb looked down at me, care flashing in his eyes. He probably didn't even care.  
"Sorry, Ange!" he said softly, care dotting in his voice as he shoved a needle in my neck.  
I like out a skull-splitting scream as I felt it enter my body and everything went black.

I've been at the school for 7 days so far, each new day I feared, hoping it wouldn't come, but it did. They tortued me and I could read their minds, next year they were going to dissect my brain; if I even stayed for a year. I still couldn't believe I hadn't been saved yet, but that was when the door burst open. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion as the wall exploded and Max stepped in, Fang by her side and he rest of the flock behind them.  
I smile lit up my face and I dived over to Max and pulled her in a big hug.  
She lifted me above her head an smiled brightly. Then her face dropped and so did I, right out of her hands. She fell to the ground, a dart of some sort lodged in her neck.  
"Max!" I cried, or at least tried to cry.  
I had opened my mouth, but I couldn't hear anything, all I could hear was the sound of guns being fired, explosions, poison flying through bllood streams and the sound of death, seeping it's way into it's souls.  
But none of that was happening, Fang had rushed to Max's side and was saying something, but all I could hear was the sound of death and the causes of it. His mouth was moving, no sound was coming out.  
Tears poured down my face now, blurring my vision.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" I screamed, terror in my voice.  
I took deep breaths and sat up. Was that a dream!? I sighed inwardly, yes, it was. I had only been at the school for a few minutes... or maybe a night, or a few hours, I didn't know.  
A girl whitecoat walked calmly into the room, I was still crying from the nightmare, but the whitecoat ignored my tears of pain and picked me up and threw me in a room where I could see a maze.  
I know this game I thought grimly.  
Whitecoats pushed me into the maze, but not before I could get a glimse of the map of the maze. I ran as fast as I could, taking two right and a left.  
Max, help me! I cried in my mind.

Chapter Nine (Maximum)

I was starting to cry. I hated to leave my baby behind. At least Iggy couldn't see me crying. But he could hear me. "Are you OK?" He asked me.

I hesitated to answer. "Yes." I knew I had to be strong.

We finally made it to the hotel. I didn't know what to expect. They all might be here or not. Iggy and I went our separate ways. I opened the door to me and Fangs room. " Fang?" I called out into the empty room. He didn't answer. But I did hear the water running. I knocked on the bathroom door. "Fang?" I called. No answer. "Fang!" I called louder. Still no answer. I opened up the bathroom door. He could be seriously hurt. Behind the shower curtin there was a moving shape. I hopped out of the bathroom as fast as I could. "Wha-Max!" He noticed me. My heart was beating fast.

I ran out of the room to check on Gazzy and Nudge. I obviously knew that Iggy was alright. And now I knew that Fang was OK. I tapped on Nudges door. "Hold on a sec!" I heard her shout.

"Like I really have a choice!" I yelled back.

She opened the door. "You OK?" Nudge said. Surprisingly it was the only thing she said so far.

"Why aren't you hurt?" I questioned.

"What do you mean? Were you attacked by Erasers? Is Iggy alright? Are you aright? Did you bring any-" Angel interrupted her.

"She seems a little freaked out."

I looked at her. "How'd you get out?" I asked her, not moving. I mean this could be some sort of clone.

"What? Get out from where?" She asked with her sweet smile.

Now I knew I was imagining things. "Nudge meet me in my room in five minutes, OK?"

She nodded. I turned around to meet up with Iggy. "Is Gazzy alright?"

He nodded. "Surprizingly. I didn't think he would be relaxing and watching T.V. since his sister was just taken. He claimed to have no clue what I was talking about."

"Same with Nudge." I paused, thinking. "Angel was there... Could she be a clone? Like I had?"

Iggy shrugged. "Was Fang fine?"

"Yeah he was just taken' a shower." I started to walk forward towards my hotel room. "Hey meet me in here in five minutes, Okay?"

He nodded and returned to his room.

"Fang?" I called out.

"What?" He appeared around the corner.

"I have a question."

Chapter 10 (Angel)

It felt like I had ran 100 mazes, I was as tired as hell(don't tell Max I said that, she'll be angry!!!)!  
I finally gave up and collasped onto the floor, I felt shocks go through my body, but didn't have enough energy to move, so i just groaned uselessly.  
The pain increased, but I didn't even move. I felt the shocking stop and a Eraser kick me to see if I was alive.  
I groaned again.  
It picked me up and hauled me over it's shoulder. I glumly saw a whitecoat writing something down on a clipboard before once again I was thrust into a room.  
I looked around with grim interest. Isaw Jeb and Anne watching a TV.  
I weakly said something along the lines of, "HHmmmmffffgggaarrsseenaa," to get their attention.  
It did and they turned around.  
Jeb walked over calmly to me and gave me a chair to sit on, not strapping me down. He must know how weak I was at the moment and how I didn't even have enough energy to say anything.  
Oh wait, my senses snapped clearer; Anne was here?!  
Energy came running back into me.  
"Anne!" I cried cheerfully. Wait, what was she doing at the school? Max hadn't told anybody anything about Anne when we left the house. Was this why? Was Anne working for the school?  
My face fell, "Anne; do you work here?"  
"Quiet!" Jeb snapped, "Anne, would you care to explain what is on the screen of the TV?"  
Anne nodded, her eyes were as cold as ice.  
I looked up and locked eyes with myself for a second. Before I(apparently) turned away(on the screen) I was with the flock?  
"Is this the past?" I asked dumbfoundedly.  
"Nope... Angel, that IS you. Just like their is a Max II, their is an Angel II!!" Anne smirked.  
My jaw dropped open and I stuttered, "C-c-can she use mind control too?"  
I had a strange feeling that they didn't know I could read minds, since they were always surprised when I made it through the maze and I managed to figure out what they were going to do before they did it, but they knew about mind control from experience.  
Jeb exanched glances with Anne and she nodded(for her to tell the truth or lie, I did not know)"No... we're still working on that, but we can make the flock believe you-she can!"

Chapter 11 (Nudge)

Something weird is going on with Angel and Iggy and Max. For some reason, Max thinks that we've been attacked by erasers, but we haven't had an eraser attack for weeks!  
Something is up.  
Angel dosen't tell me what Fang and Max think about eacother either. Usually she tells me everything, but now she semms...i dunno different.  
Angel walked in. "Hey Angel!", I said.  
"Hi" ,she said.  
"So what has Fax been thinking about lately", I asked. Fax was what we called Fang and Max 'cuz everyone knew that they liked eachother. Angel just looked at me weird.  
"Who is Fax and how am I supposed to know what they are thinking about?" Angel said.  
"Y-y-our'e not Angel" I said."You're a fa-" Before I could finish my sentence, ''Angel'' kicked me in the jaw. Hard.  
"MAX!"

Chapter 12 (Iggy)

I heard nudge scream and ran to her room, Max was right behind me. "Nudge" I yelled pounding on the door. "Angel" was all I heard her say, I busted down the door out of impulse, once inside I saw Nudge a few feet away from "Angel" looking terrified.  
"What's wrong" I asked an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I looked over at Angel who looked back as if nothing was wrong. "That's not Angel it's a fake" she yelled. Angel expression instantly changed as charged at us out of instinct I kicked her to the side watching as she hit the wall.  
Max knew she was a fake, and knew I had to do that.  
Why are there two clones, what is th purpose of replacing us, If no one even knows about us...well besides Max's friend, back from our first Angel rescue...eraser's, and the white coats...okay scratch that a few knows about us. The Max clone was created for a purpose which had already failed. Why would the make another.  
I had a gut feeling that something was up, that there was a plan behind this, that there was more then just the Angel and Max clones. The thing I couldn't get was...Why?

Chapter 13 (Maximum)

I felt horrible after pushing the look-a-like Angel into the wall. It felt like I did that to her. I turned and ran. I saw the Gasman burst

from his room. I flew open my hotel room and went onto the crappy balcony for fresh air. Fang walked out shortly. " What's up?" I

thought he would have heard Nudge and came very quickly. But instead he waited for me to come running back. Sometimes he

read me like an open book.

"So you don't know?" I looked at him. But he was, of course, emotionless.

" Know what?"

" About Angel."

"What about her?"

I hesitated. "She was abducted. By none other than the Wolf Man himself. Probably the Satans idea."

He slightly nodded. It was like a like a trick to the eye, unless you got used to it. "That's what the noise was."

I straightened. "What noise?"

"I heard some sort of fighting, but when I checked on them, they were fine."

My brain must have been going at a million miles a second or something because I came up with an idea. Or some sort of thought. "What if the others, other than me, you, and Iggy, were or had their brain washed at that time, and changed to what they believe happened?"

He shrugged. Without waiting for some real answer from him, I took off back to Angels room. They were all crowding around her. Total was growling. "She was my one time friend..." He said to me.

"You know, even my clone was better than you," I told it. Fang ran in after me. My plan was set into action.

Chapter 14 (Angel)

It was my second day at the school, they had me watch what was happening the whole time to the flock, my eyes widened as they discovered her.  
Jeb muttered, "Uh oh... at least I have the update... she can read minds now!" he put a disk into the computer and I gasped.

Clone of Angel's P.O.V.  
I felt myself get an update and I could suddenly read minds. I felt more innocent, more like the real Angel. How did I know the real Angel? I didn't, I just felt... what's the word... updated?  
"Max wait! No, come back, please!" I pleaded as they jumped out the window.  
I caught up to them, I saw Max turn around and face me.  
She was aiming a blow at my stomach, I could read her mind.  
"Wait, I AM the real Angel! I can prove it, I can read your mind!" I said hopelessly.  
she's not the real Angel... hmmm... she can tell what I'm thinking?? Well, then. I LIKE CEREAL!  
"You're thinking that you like cereal..." I answered, raising an eyebrow quizzicly.


End file.
